disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Heart Beat
'"Heart Beat" '''is a pop song sung by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon in the episode of Diners & Daters of Austin & Ally. Austin sings this song to his crush, Cassidy, to show his feelings towards her. He performs it at the Melody Diner. Ally helps him write this song to get Cassidy to go out with him. In real life, the song was written by Ben Charles, Zach Porter, and Mike Daly. This song is part of the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. Lyrics I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay Would you, would you want it if I stood up above the crowd Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones Raise upon the notion, I ain't hosting no reruns I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none 'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun I'll make you forget (forget) What you came here for (here for) For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart 'Cause it needs more I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay Would you, wa-wa-want it if I opened your gate at night Took you by the hand and made your heart beat at the speed of light Could you, could you take it, if I treated you just right Your heart at the speed of light, My heart at the speed of light Jugglin' the consequence of losin' your blue suede Might as well go there cause we're already halfway We're only young once so grow up with me babe We’re already halfway, already halfway And I'll make you forget (forget) What you came here for (here for) For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart 'Cause it needs more I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay No, I won’t leave this room without you You know you’re feeling like you’re supposed to I know you know, you want to see how fast it can go So I’mma take you to the top And bring you down slow, OH I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay Hey, Hey Let me hear you like Hey, Hey, Hey Hey, Hey Can you do it like Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay Hey, Hey Let me hear you like Hey, Hey, Hey Hey, Hey And can you do it like Hey-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay Trivia *This song is from the episode Diners & Daters *This is the first real love song to be shown on the show. *Austin sang this song to Cassidy. *The full version was available for free download from Radiodisney.com on *This song was sung at Ally's fundraiser in Parents & Punishments to raise money for Sonic Boom. (as an acoustic version) *Lester Dawson was singing this song on his way back from Sonic Boom in Parents & Punishments. *This is the eighth song on the ''Austin & Ally Soundtrack. *The song was published by Walt Disney Music Company (ASCAP)/ Wonderland Music Company, Inc. (BMI) *The song was produced by Ben Charles. *The song was mixed by Tommy Dickinson. *Ally sang part of this song in Solos & Stray Kitties. *This song was performed again in Glee Clubs & Glory in an acapella version.